kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Shining Savior
A King's Curse is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Shining Savior and Kamen Rider Acid. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Leo and Page run through the woods and try to stay together but get split up when Page hears a wolf howl, think it’s Cesar, and goes towards it. Leo loses Page and Page is cornered by Jean who calls on his bat, Zivat the second, and transforms into Kamen Rider Acid. He turns Page into a toy and continues his search for Leo. Jem wakes up tied to a tree and sees Cesar staring viciously at her. He says that if she won’t love him, then he’ll have to do the alternative, take her heart. She calls him a monster and he takes offense to that. He tells her to admit that she loves him, but she says that she doesn’t love him anymore. He gets angry and puts his claws on her neck, and he then said that he could kill her right now. Leo is cornered by Jean. Leo puts up a fight, but Jean defeats and captures him. In 2019, Josh and Dawn make it to GASH and Josh asks Walker if the mode is ready. Walker says that modifications have been made, but it hasn’t been tested. Josh tells him to let him test it, but Walker says that it could kill him. Josh says that if he doesn’t try, then what’s the point. Josh prepares himself. Blake visits Fredrick and Fredrick shows him the sword. He says that the sword could help in defeating the slash. Blake says that he’ll be happy to use it, but Fredrick says that the only way to use its full power is to awaken Kiviola. Blake asks what he has to do now. Fredrick tells him to just play the waiting game. Josh transforms. He then uses the new mode and begins to feel pain. Walker tells him to dimorph, but Josh continues. The pain then stops, and Walker is amazed by what he sees and so is Dawn. The nurse stubbles into the hospital and doctors try to care for her, but she transforms into a slash. Blake hears screaming and goes down to see what happened. The slash leaves and Blake chases after it. The crab slash is seen trying to attack a man, but Josh stops it. He then transforms in Kamen Rider Savior’s new mode, Shining. He defeats the slash. Blake finds the horsefly slash and notices that she’s similar to the frog slash. She doesn’t have the urge to kill. They are then confronted by Mikal who finally introduces himself to Blake. Blake asks him what he wants, and Mikal says that he wants the slash. Blake says that she’s not coming with him, but Mikal gets a cicada slash to blindside Blake. The horsefly slash gets away and Mikal follows. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 23, Dungeons and Zords. See Also * 80's: Angry Rising Blue - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva